Thunder and Lightning
by Epona-Rhi
Summary: Hermione is afraid of Lightning, so who does she turn to? Rated PG13 for reference to a naughty bit. One-shot. Please, Please, PLEASE read and review! I need reviews!


****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no characters or places or whatever belong to me, they belong to J.K Rowling. I wish I could get money from it, but the sad fact is that I'm not, and I probably never will.

****

Authors Notes: Yes, I'm back from my break of writing fics, I was going to give up, but since I'm still getting reviews from my other fics I wrote in February, I figured that I wouldn't give up after all. I thrive of reviews for my fics *hint hint* , so If I get good reviews for this one, then the thought of giving up writing will be forever banished.

****

Summary: Hermione is scared of Lightning, Harry is there to comfort her. Rated PG for reference to a naughty bit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry jumped awake, instantly sitting up sweat beading his pale forehead, the familiar lightning bolt scar glowing a raw red. He looked around the dormitory through a slit in his curtains, the shadows casting an eerie look around the room. Wiping his damp, jet black hair from his eyes, he picked up his wand from his bedside dresser, and quietly cast a silencing charm around his bed, in case he should begin to talk in his sleep again, and wake the others.

As he settled himself back down into the covers, lazily putting his hands behind his head, there came a roll of thunder and a bright flash of lightning. Harry glanced at the window, spotting rain lashing down outside, before settling back down and trying to rid his mind of the images that had plagued his sleep.

It was the same nightmare that he'd had for the past 5 nights, the same reoccurring circle of images that shattered his sleep endlessly. The same face that haunted so many of his dreams and killed one after another of his loved ones. This time, It was the same picture over and over again of his best friend, Hermione, being overshadowed by that cruel face and the high pitched laughter, until every time he saw her, her face was blurred, and he couldn't see her anymore. He grew distressed of not being able to see her pretty face, until he woke up with a start, sweating and panting.

He gazed into the dark curtains surrounding the bed, wrapping his bed covers around him. A roll of thunder and a flash of lightning lit the room, thunder rumbling loudly outside the window, only drowned by Neville's snores. Only this time, it was accompanied by a small frightened squeak. Harry opened his curtains slightly to try to find what had made the noise, and spotted Hermione, standing by the end of his bed, tightly wrapped in a big bathrobe. 

'Can I stay with you until the Lightning stops please, Harry?'

Harry smiled sleepily, opening his curtains to let her in.

'Come on then…'

She smiled weakly, before pulling off her robe to reveal a thin strapped nightdress, and climbing in to Harry's bed beside him, wrapping him quickly in a tight hug. Chuckling, Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled the bedcovers over them both.

'Don't tell me that you're afraid of lightning?'

His only reply was a muffled squeak and a nod.

'You know it can't hurt you… the castles made of stone.'

Another small squeak and a nod.

Harry chuckled, and hugged her tighter, kissing her softly on the forehead.

'Never thought you of all people would be afraid of Lightning.'

At this she looked up indignantly, fear still in her eyes but with a trace of mock anger. A small amused smile laced her pretty lips, yet her voice was still slightly high from fear.

'Whaddya mean by that?'

Harry laughed, as an indignant Hermione swatted his arm playfully on the chest. 

'I meant that I didn't think that you, the smartest girl in school would be afraid of something you know can't hurt you.. Seems more like something the 'airheady' girls would do, you know, be all girly and act scared.'

She shifted her head down, back to it's previous position, and sighed, a long sad sigh.

'So, you don't see me as one of the girls then? Am I not girly enough?'

His eyes widened as he realised that what he said must have sounded horrible. He mentally slapped himself inside. 

'That's how boys see me isn't it? The bookish person, not 'girl'. Even Ron didn't notice me until I put a dress on in fourth year.'

Harry sighed sadly and put a hand under her soft, velvety chin, tilting it up to look her in the eye. She looked sad, tears lightly decorating her pretty Hazel eyes as she winced in fear from another sudden crash of lightning. Smiling weakly, he enveloped her in a hug, holding her tightly.

'Aw, Hermione, you know I didn't mean it like that! Of course you're girly, you're the best girl in Gryffindor! You know how dense Ron is… and well, not everyone sees you as the bookish person…

I for one don't…'

He felt his face redden, and he was glad that Hermione had her face to his chest, so she couldn't see her. 

'I just meant that you weren't 'airheady' like some of the other girls… not mentioning any names of course…'

He gave a loud fake laugh, which clearly hid the words: 'Parvati' and 'Lavender' . Smiling again, he gently pulled back and winked. At this, she emitted a small laugh and smiled again.

'You're daft, you know that, Harry?'

'Yes, I have been told,' he chuckled, raising a hand behind his head and leaning against the edge of the bed. 'But hey, it's what makes me lovable.'

She giggled, swatting him gently on the arm again, a broad smile now lingering on her soft pink lips.

'You're not wrong there.'

They giggled together, looking into each others faces, smiling broadly. A silence fell between them, a comfortable silence, one which only two real friends could feel comfortable in. Harry gazed into her pretty face, his deep green eyes locked on her bright Hazel ones, transfixed. She gazed straight back, unable to tear herself away. It felt like they had spent an eternity staring into each other's eyes, with bated breath and pensive looks on their faces.

A sudden loud roll of thunder made Hermione the first to break their reverie, wincing as she waited for the inevitable burst of lightning. When it finally came, she let out a frightened squeak and buried her head in Harry's chest, whimpering. Smiling gently, Harry wrapped his strong arms around her one again. They laid there silently for a while, sleep not finding it's way to them.

'So…'Harry pondered, shifting his head so his cheek was rested on her soft, frizzy brown head. 'How come you didn't go to Ron? I mean, he's probably a bit bigger then me, he'd give better hugs.'

She giggled and held Harry closer.

'I just feel safer with you… don't tell Ron this of course… he is asleep isn't he?'

Harry nodded.

'Well, I- I trust you more than him. Just- Just a little bit more… Plus you give the best hugs, hands down.'

Harry smiled furtively to himself, a smug look glazing his handsome face.

'I always thought you like Ron more, he's the one girls always fancy…'

'Well, to be perfectly honest, I _did_ have a crush on him once, but the more I tried to talk to him and get to know him better, the more fights we had about silly things, so I… just stopped fancying him. Besides, I fancy someone else now anyway…'

She looked up at his face, a calm smile playing on her lips. Harry watched them for a moment, as they parted to let her tongue flit across them, before moving ever so slowly towards his. Harry breath left him as she teased him, bringing her lips so close to his eagerly awaiting ones, then moving to the edge of his mouth and planting her lips softly on his smooth skin. Stunned, he could only close his eyes and savour the feeling of her warm breath mingling with his, hitting his skin where she kissed gently and playfully, nudging her nose against his cheek. 

Suddenly he felt her lips covering his, slowly and sensually. He couldn't move for numb disbelief and she knew it, as she smiled and giggled against his lips. Crashes of Thunder and Lightning were forgotten as she continued to kiss his lips, her tongue asking for access. Relaxing, he opened his mouth to hers, her tongue darting on and skirting the inside of his mouth. He returned the gesture, and wrapped his arms tighter around her. The kiss grew more intense and passionate, arms wrapping themselves around waists and in hair. His hand came up to cup her cheek, pulling her closer, their free hands entwining fingers, feet entwining toes, mouths entwining tongues.

Breaking apart for Oxygen, they looked up at each other, breathing deeply, smirks written all over their flushed faces. Their bodies were still close, still touching , and it was the most comforting feeling in the world.

'So…'Harry breathed, tracing his finger down her jawline, his thumb rubbing across her soft lips. 'Who's this guy you fancy anyway?'

She swatted him playfully on the chest yet again, and the giggled. Smirking, Harry placed his lips on her collarbone, trailing kisses up her neck.

'You mean you haven't guessed yet?' She sighed, tilting her head back, letting Harry rain more kisses on her skin. 'Daft. You're daft… but then, that's what makes you so lovable.'

Their lips met again, with more intensity and passion, then before. As for what happened after that, well, lets just say that this will stay a PG fic.


End file.
